Everybody knows
by foxfire222
Summary: Leonard Snart overhears a conversation on the Wave Rider. Turns out everyone gathered has something in common...or someone.


Len paused just outside the kitchen area when he heard Kendra's voice ask, "Did Cisco make that suit you're wearing?"

"My sister said that was the name of the guy who made it." Sara sounded surprised, "You know him?"

Kendra chuckled, "I was dating him when I found out about the whole reincarnation thing."

Len raised a brow. Now that was interesting. As far as he knew his sister had already called dibs. Not that that meant much in the adult world but Lisa had always been a bit funny that way. Kid was probably single now, seeing how Kendra had shown up with Carter attached to her hip.

"What's he like?" Sara asked with interest

"Oh, he's the best." Kendra's tone was fond. Len leaned against the wall, choosing to listen before grabbing his own lunch, "He's really sweet, in that cute awkward way. A little short but really hugable. Smart, like Ray smart. He's a meta human too." Now that was a surprise to Len. He'd have to do a little digging when he got back, "He took me on the best dates of my life." tension filled the air, "Savage almost killed him when that monster crashed our last date. He was trying to protect me."

"Wow. Sounds like a good guy." Sara sounded a bit wistful

Len took that as his cue and walked into the room saying, "He is. In that annoying sort of way."

Two pairs of wide eyes followed him across the room, "You know Cisco?!" Kendra asked in shock

"Indeed I do." Len dug through the fridge in search of sandwich makings, "Though I can't say he came out of our meetings as happy as I did."

"Did you rob him?" Kendra sounded scandalized. Len looked over his shoulder and noticed she looked it too. Sara just looked curious.

"No. Though I did pick up something he built from someone else who stole it." Len grabbed what he needed and headed for the counter, "The short version is that I abducted and threatened him to build me a new Cold Gun. He made the first one." he turned eyes back to a slightly horrified looking Kendra, "Tell me Kendra, what is it about that little geek that seems to attract women who are out of his league?"

Kendra continued to be dumbstruck but Sara smirked, "He steal your girl Leonard?"

"He kissed my sister." Len replied with a low growl before turning and getting back to making lunch

"Who did what now?" Palmer asked in slight shock, pausing just inside the kitchen doorway

Len rolled his eyes as Kendra came out of her shock, "Cisco's dating your sister?!"

Len spun around, about to say that would only happen over his dead body, but Ray spoke first, "Cisco? You mean Cisco Ramon who works for STAR Labs?"

"You know him too?" Sara asked with a grin, "Looks like the hero world is getting smaller all the time."

"Oh yeah, Cisco's great." Ray said with a beaming smile, "He was a real help in figuring out how to get the suit to work better. He even took a bee for me!"

Len blinked, "What does that even mean?"

"Oh. There was this lady using robotic bees to kill people. Cisco took a sting for me. I was really worried for a minute but the Flash showed up and managed to keep Cisco from dying."

"Wow." Sara looking impressed, "So not just a nerd then?"

Something itched at the back of Len's mind and he was speaking before he could stop himself, "Kid's got guts." all eyes focused on him and he sighed, "The first job I pulled where I met the Flash there was a bit of an accident. I had him dead to rights, Cold Gun pointed right at Flash's head. Then I get confronted by Ramon. Say's he's holding a Cold Gun much stronger then mine and he isn't afraid to ice me." Len let a grin fall into place, seeing how enraptured everyone was by his story, "He was bluffing though. Obviously what he had pointed at me was a fancy vacuum cleaner. I was impressed, so I let it go."

"Don't forget, he gave you your name too." Ray piped up, "Heck, all the bad guys in Central got their names from him right?"

"Most of them." Len admitted, "He's a man of many talents."

"Jax and Stein know him too right?" Sara asked while looking around, "Mick too I'm guessing." everyone nodded and she frowned, face forming a pout, "How come I'm the only one who doesn't know this guy?"

"You will." Kendra said surely, "And he'll be ecstatic to meet you."

"That's an understatement." Ray confirmed, "He's got a thing for women in leather." Ray winced, "That came out wrong."

Kendra's eyes returned to Len as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite, "So...Cisco's got a girlfriend now?"

"If he does I'm not in the loop." Len replied

"But you said..."

"I said he kissed her. The second he found out she was my sister he wised up a little. Doesn't stop Lisa from practically throwing herself at him. If Ramon knows what's good for him he'll keep refusing her." Len's next bite was a bit more violent then it normally would be

"Aww." Sara grinned devilishly at him, "Didn't peg you as the protective big brother type Leonard."

Instead of being defensive Len just smirked, "Her first serious boyfriend cheated on her. He's missing three fingers and has a permanent limp."

Ray shuddered, "Seriously?"

"In my defense, the only thing I did was cause the limp." he let his smirk widen, "Lisa took the fingers."

Kendra gasped, "And you're worried _Cisco_ is the one who'll hurt _her_?!"

"I have my reasons." Len replied before taking another bite, "Besides, it'd be a real shame if I had to cripple such a promising inventor. Who knows what he'll come up with next that I can grab from under his nose."

"What does she look like?" Sara asked. Len raised a brow in silent question causing Sara to roll her own, "Your sister, Lisa."

"Why would that matter?" Len asked defensively

"Oh for..." Sara got to her feet and walked over to the computer screen in the wall. Every room had at least one, "Gideon, can you show me Lisa Snart from Central City in 2016?"

"Certainly Miss Lance." replied the AI and an image appeared on the screen. Len couldn't see it from where he was. Sara gave a whistle, "Damn, girl has some moves."

"True." Len said, scooting closer to get a look. This was made impossible by everyone else going to take a peek. Len tried not to let it show how much that bothered him. He could do with seeing Lisa's face right now, even if it was just a picture.

"Wow!" Ray said, eyes going wide, "Is it even possible to stretch like that?"

Len was starting to feel a little nervous about the picture, coming a bit closer when Sara smirked and responded, "Trust me, it is."

Kendra frowned, "I'd be more impressed if it wasn't illegal."

Len pushed Ray aside, curiosity burning him from within. What he saw made him laugh outright. There, on the front of the Central City Citizen, was Lisa. The date on the paper was a week after Len himself had left. She was jumping in a twisted way over the tellers desks at a bank. The picture's quality would indicate it was taken with a cell phone. No doubt the paper had paid a mint for it. The headline read, "Golden Glider Strikes, Flash to Late!"

He grinned, "Nice one sis."

"Looks like Cisco attracts interesting people." Sara looked up at the ceiling again, "Cisco Ramon, Central City, 2016."

Len hadn't laughed so hard in a long time as he did the moment he saw the picture. Cisco was posing with a cut out of himself. The cut out had a wide and excited smile. It was giving an double thumbs up. Cisco was copying the pose while wearing the exact same outfit. It was so hard to think that his young man was a meta human with a genius brain.

Len wasn't alone in his laughter. Kendra had broken down into fond and amused giggling, a hand trying to block the noise coming from her mouth. Sara had joined Len in laughing outright. Ray was giving off fond chuckle and said, "That's our Cisco."


End file.
